Light A Beacon
by Amane27
Summary: Volkner is grumpy and Flint is confused about it. What else is new? But this time it's not just grump-without-reason. Volkner is planning something, and Flint is somewhat determined to find out what it is! (Ignitionshipping fic woohoo)
1. Chapter 1

I think he gets bored too easily. He's been holed up for _weeks_. Granted, that's pretty normal for him, but this time something's... different.

I drop by sometimes to see what he's up to... Well, alright, more than sometimes (especially lately). He's been real short with me when we talk. He won't let me in his house, either... it's starting to get to me.

I'm trying again today. I won't let him brush me off so easy this time!  
I knocked on the front door softly at first, but got impatient fast. "Volkner! You home? It's Flint!" I yelled.  
It took a few minutes, but eventually I heard a faint 'Yeah.' from somewhere in the house. "So can you come open the door then?"  
"No."  
"Why not?"  
"Because."  
I grumbled. Why's he always so stubborn? But I knew a way around his little game. It took a little searching, but I knew he kept a spare house key _some_where outside. He might kill me when I get in, but it's well worth it.  
I slowly slid the key into the lock, turning it carefully, hoping I could sneak in without him electrocuting me. But it made the sharpest 'click' sound as it unlocked, and already I could hear Volkner's rapid footsteps from inside.

I tried to push the door open, but he grabbed and stopped it halfway with the most exasperated look I've ever seen. He was glaring daggers at me. "_**WHAT**_?!"  
It got quiet for a minute. He hardly yells at me like that, so it took me off-guard. His face was getting flushed. He must've noticed, because he broke our little stare-down. I sighed.

"I'm _worried_ about you, that's all!"  
He reluctantly let go of the door. "So worried you decided to break in?"  
"Hey, if anything this means you should find a better spot for your spare key." I set said key down on the end table nearby. I glanced at Volkner. He was still steaming.  
"You had your fun. Can you leave now?"  
I frowned. "What did I do to put you off so bad, Volk?"  
"Nothing! Just... I'm busy," he paused, his expression went from annoyed to embarrassed. "...I'm sorry... I'm working on something, that's all. It's important, and I have a deadline, so..."  
I smiled and put a hand on his shoulder. "I figured you were workin' on something! That's all you needed to tell me, y'know... Instead of 'go away' and 'leave me alone' all the time."  
"Yeah, I guess. _NOW_ can you please leave? I need to get back to work."  
I chuckled. "Alright, alright, I'll go. Just don't overdo it, okay?"  
Volkner nodded and smiled, shutting the door as soon as I stepped out.

I left and went back home. I figured I'd give him a few days to do whatever he's doing without me talking his ear off. "Weird, though." I mumbled to myself. "He usually doesn't do deadlines..."


	2. Chapter 2

A few days? Yeah right! More like another _week_. I tried calling him four days after I dropped by, but nope, no answer. I promised myself I wouldn't bother him... and I'm sure he's fine, but...  
Suddenly, my phone rang. I fumbled and almost dropped it. I answered.  
"H-hello?"  
It was Volkner. "Flint, come to the outskirts of Sunyshore, would you? Bye."  
*_Click_*  
...That didn't leave room for any arguements. I shrugged, got ready, and out I went.

When I arrived, he was waiting for me. He had one of his cool inventions with him, one he uses to fly around and make sure everything's running right in the city. "Did you call me all the way out here to show me _this_?" I pointed at it.  
"Nah."  
"What's up, then? Did you need help with something, or-"  
"Just shut up and get on, okay?"  
"Fine, geez!" so I did. I held onto his shoulders so I wouldn't fall off or anything.  
I took a good look around. It was night time, and Sunyshore always seemed really peaceful at night. It's pretty relaxing.

We flew up just before his house, then he stopped. I could feel him tensing up.  
"What's the matter?"  
"...Nothing, uh..." he stuttered a bit. The more this went on, the more confused I got. "You can see my roof pretty well, right?"  
"Yeah, why...?" I trailed off. He pushed something, a button on a control probably, but I was too distracted to be sure.

I covered my eyes for a moment because it was so bright. But eventually, I could see it clearly: His roof lit up, but the lights were different. They had a sort of fiery glow to them!  
"Volkner, these are really-!" I cut myself off as I noticed they were spelling something out...

The fire-lights read: **Happy Birthday Flint**

** I Love you**

My face felt warm, _WAY_ too warm... "V-Volkner... My birthday...?!"  
"It's today... you forgot, didn't you?" he turned towards me, a shy smile spread on his face. "Don't tell me you spent all your time worrying about me, and that's how you forgot... You _idiot_."  
"You did all this... MADE all this... for _me_? You..." I was making a fool out of myself, I could hardly speak. Volkner scratched the back of his head. "Well, yeah..."  
I went to say something, but stopped. Words weren't working out for me right now, so instead, I placed one hand on the back of his neck, the other on his shoulder, and pulled him into a kiss.  
He stopped being tense right then. He wrapped his arms around me, and we stayed like that for a little while...

"I love you too, you know that, right?" I whispered.  
"No, Flint. I had _no_ idea. You call me every day and visit almost as much, I really didn't-"  
"Oh, shut up!"

After a few more kisses, hugs, '_I love you_'s and '_stop being stupid_'s, Volkner sighed. "I guess I can fly you back to your house now, if you want."  
"_Wellll_... I could always stay here. Y'know, if you'll have me."  
"...I think that can be arranged." he chuckled a little.

Needless to say, it was the best birthday of my life. Like he lit a beacon in my heart~


End file.
